Austria es cosa del diablo
by VainillaCookies
Summary: "—¡No, no! ¡Austria es cosa del diablo, amigos míos! —asegura ante la mirada atónita de los europeos—. Su corazón está lleno de maldad satánica, su mirada es demoníaca, incita a que cometa actos impuros y lo lleve a las oscuridades para hacerle cosas que rayan la morbosidad del pecado original... no... ¡me tienta como la serpiente mortal tentó a Adán y a Eva!" - 2P!PruAus.


**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya es dueño de Hetalia.**  
 **Couple: 2p!PruAus. Leves 2p!Spamano y 2p!Franadá.**  
 **Advertencias: Nombres humanos (Francia/Louis, Prusia/Gilen, Austria/Roland, España/Andrés, Alemania/Luther, Romano/Flavio, Quién?/James), un prusiano cayendo en el pecado (?).**

* * *

 **Austria es cosa del diablo**

—A ver, explícate mejor, Prusia. ¿Cuál es el problema? —pregunta por millonésima Louis. Se moría de ganas por prender un cigarro pero ya sabía cómo se ponía Gilen con esas cosas.

El religioso se exaspera pero decidide tener paciencia porque sí, con ser paciente uno peservera y debe darle gracias al Señor Todopoderoso por el gran regalo de la vida.

—Miren, el problema es que yo, humilde seguidor de nuestro Creador divino, tengo estas... sensaciones, por ese ser impuro y nefasto que es Austria. Oh, Jesús, no permitas que manche con su dudosa sexualidad la gracia de tus maravillosas creaciones porque el mundo es tuyo, mi señor...

—Osea, ¿te gusta Austria? —intenta comprender Andrés, en igualdad de condiciones que Francia. Roland es un sujeto extraño, pero estuvo casado con él y no es tan mal tipo si uno lo conoce bien, en opinión del español.

El prusiano abre los ojos muy grandes debido a tal 'acusación' de su amigo ibérico hacia su religiosa persona.

—¡No, no! ¡Austria es cosa del diablo, amigos míos! —asegura ante la mirada atónita de los europeos—. Su corazón está lleno de maldad satánica, su mirada es demoníaca, incita a que cometa actos impuros y lo lleve a las oscuridades para hacerle cosas que rayan la morbosidad del pecado original... no... ¡me tienta como la serpiente mortal tentó a Adán y a Eva!

Louis y Andrés intercambian miradas.

—Venga ya, que Austria no es tan pesado como tú crees —alega España sin ver realmente el problema. Para él, era sencillo: coger de la mano al austriaco, decirle cosas bonitas al oído y llevarlo a alguna habitación o un callejón para los más prácticos para dejarlo en silla de ruedas al día siguiente. Si hasta tenía un hermano con el cual debía lidiar con su cuñado italiano. Seguramente Luther sabría mucho de sadomasoquismo y juguetes sexuales, sería de gran ayuda para el prusiano y el austriaco, ¿no?

—Oui, solo debes decirle qué te molesta de él y ya verás cómo Dios te premia —contesta Francia.

—¡No, amigos míos, están equivocados! Cuando mi persona dice que Austria es del diablo, ¡es la pura verdad! Se me ha insinuado delante de las narices de Hungría, me ha enseñado cuál es su demoníaco trasero y hasta me echa miradas de lo más satanistas. Es cosa del diablo, estoy segurísimo, ¡sus ojos lo confirman todo! ¡Es obra de Sanatás!

—Gilen, quiero que te calmes, ¿de acuerdo? —pregunta Francia tras ver a su amigo como una fiera hablando del austriaco. Pobre, que ni culpa debe tener de mirar siquiera al muy religioso prusiano que de puritano no tiene la médula del pie—. Mira, ya hablamos del tema de la homosexualidad y eso —¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si bañó en agua bendita a Andrés cuando este le dijo una sutileza de las suyas (Oye Gilen, eres un gran amigo, debes saber que Flavio es mi pasiva loca), o la vez en que llevó al francés a un convento para evangelizarlo y purificarlo cuando le 'comentó' que estaba en una relación 'más allá de los límites permitidos por Dios' con cierto canadiense cuyo nombre empezaba con J y terminaba con Ames...

El prusiano respira agitadamente por un minuto entero antes de darle las gracias a Dios por el día tan maravilloso que hace en España.

—Aberraciones de la naturaleza, pero como son mis mejores amigos, sé que nuestro Señor será misericordioso y los iluminará el día del juicio final. Pero Austria, oh, Roland no tiene justificación en sus actos impuros, no entrará al Paraíso y será arrastrado hacia el infierno, donde pertenece él y todos los demonios que caen en el pecado y no escuchan la palabra sagrada de Dios... —dice muy convencido de sí mismo.

El trío de amigos se queda un minuto en silencio.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer, tío? Vale, Austria es demoniaco, pero tú dijiste que te invitaba al pecado y te enseñó el trasero —Andrés apenas lo dice, intenta no recrearse esa imagen mental perturbadora.

Gilen abre los ojos al máximo.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Tienes toda la razón, hijo tocado por el divino poder de Jesucristo! ¡Dale las gracias a nuestro Señor por tu iluminada inteligencia y tus maravillosas revelaciones hacia mi muy inculta persona! —agradece el prusiano, y se para de la silla ante la mirada extrañada del español y del francés—. ¡Le mostraré a ese pecador cuál es el camino correcto, que es el camino de Dios y su gloria, obviamente!

Dicho esto, sale disparado del sótano, lugar que frecuenta el Bad Touch Trio para conversar.

Los dos miembros restantes del grupo se miran, confundidos, para luego largar una carcajada. ¿En qué diablos pensaban cuando trazaron amistad con Gilen?

—Bueno, en vista de que nuestro amiguito le dará duro contra el muro a Roland, ¿quieres beber vino del bueno? —pregunta Louis levantándose también. Andrés le palmea el hombro antes de responder.

—Que sí, que esto me ha puesto de los nervios, joder.

* * *

 **—Aquí, con tu hermana.—**

—¡Pecador, pecador! ¡Arrepiéntete y Dios considerará refugiarte con los suyos, protegidos de corazón y alma con el poder de la gracia divina de nuestro Señor! —chilla Gilen, tirándole agua bendita a Roland.

—¡Gilen, idiota, ya deja de tirarme esa agua de mierda y bésame de una puta vez!

—¡AHHH! ¡PECADOR! ¡Dios y su poder te salvarán del infierno en que te ha metido, totalmente cegado, el Diablo!

—¡QUE DEJES EL AGUA BENDITA, CARAJO!

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 **No puedo dejar de escribir de ellos :3 Si Roland es un amor y Gilen -aún con su religión muy subida a la cabeza- también lo es.**

 **Y que no se quejen los del 2p!Spamano o 2p!Franada. He puesto de ellos, son tan boludos y bonitos, carajo.**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
